


This Body's Closed Until Further Notice

by Okaylittlebrother



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x3, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel, Angst, Demon Dean, Demon Dean has feelings, Fluff, Jealous Dean, Kisses, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Team Free Will, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaylittlebrother/pseuds/Okaylittlebrother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to kill Sam. So Sam prays for a little help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Body's Closed Until Further Notice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [defendt0pbunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defendt0pbunk/gifts).



> So I saw the sneak peak clip for season 10 on tumblr and I couldn't help myself. Also because my sister was flailing over Dean because DAMNN SON, those eyes are a real panty dropper.
> 
> I can't remember if it was 10x3 that Jensen said Sam and Dean were reunited?? Someone correct me if i'm wrong.
> 
> The title is from Placeholder by The Story So Far, it's Kara's favorite.

Sam is tip toeing quietly through the bunker.

Dean's here. Like _here_ , _here_.

Sam hadn't seen Dean for at least a couple of weeks. Well he saw him- it just wasn't _him_. It wasn't him because he was dead, his soul had vacated his body. The last time Sam saw him was- was when Metatron drove an angel blade through his stomach.

His corpse lay on Sam's bed, blood tacky, stuck to his body. His temperature would drop as every hour passed.

But now, Dean was stalking his baby brother throughout the bunker with a hammer. Dean was going to kill him. Or at least that's what Sam thought. "Sammy!" Dean sing-songed as he strode down the hallway swinging the hammer back and forth.

"C'mon Sammy! Don't be like that. I just wanna talk."

Sam had just poked his head out from behind a corner to see if his brother was coming this way. No Dean. He turned back slowly to catch his breath.

"Hiya, Sammy!" Sam turned his head and looked down to see Dean. He stood stock still, his breath hitching as he froze. He slowly turned his gaze toward demon, his lips pursed together.

Dean cocked his head to the side and mocked a frown. "What's wrong Sammy? Afraid?" Dean asked. Sam heard the sarcasm in his voice.

"No." Sam answered still not moving away from the wall. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and said a silent prayer. _Castiel! If you still got your wings, I need you man! Please?_ Nothing.

"Castiel!" Sam yelled aloud this time. He sucked in a breath that made his lungs burn. Dean huffed a laugh.

"You think an angel is gonna save you?" He shook his head and laughed once more, a little bit louder that it echoed down the empty hallway. "Hell, he's barely an angel! He's running off stolen angel juice! If you ask me, that ain't much of nothing."

"Stolen or not. He's still an angel." Sam argued. His looked to his left- then to his right. No sign of Castiel.

"He hardly answered my calls, what makes you think he'd answer yours?" Dean asked, voice a little softer than it had been. Sam thought it almost sounded sad.

"Cas is my friend.."

"What kind of friend doesn't come when you call?" Dean asked.

A rustling sound came from behind Dean. Dean turned on his heels, with a cocky grin and his eyes flashed to black.

When he came face to face with whoever- whatever stood behind him, that cocky grin of his faded. "Cas.."

Castiel's jaw relaxed as Dean turned around. He took in his black eyes. He felt his heart sink to his feet. Not because he hadn't seen him in a while, because his eyes- his bright green eyes that put Irish hillsides to shame- were now the color of charcoal.

"Oh, Dean..." Castiel whispered to himself. He stepped closer to the demon. "How could you let this happen?" He asked softly.

Dean didn't speak.

Cas stood in front of Dean a few seconds longer, looking at him with sad eyes before directing his attention to Sam. "I heard your call, Sam. What's the matter?" Sam couldn't speak.

Castiel followed Sam's gaze as it landed on the hammer in Dean's hand. "Are you hurt?" He asked, looking back up at the taller man. Sam shook his head.

Castiel focused his eyes on Dean- who still currently had a death grip on the handle of the hammer. It clattered to the tile floor seconds later and Cas saw Dean's eyes turn green again. Cas gripped Sam's shoulder firmly and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Let's go fix you some tea." He suggested, leading Sam down the hall. "Im sure there's some in the kitchen." Dean stood there motionless as the duo made their way down the hallway.

-*-

"Metatron told me you were dead." Cas explained. The words still didn't feel right coming out of his mouth. _Dean Winchester is dead._ Metatron's voice rang loudly in his head. "I-I didn't want to believe it. It's my fault, this-" he gestured to Dean. "This is all my fault. I wasn't watching over you. I was too busy with the other angels, I-"

"Cas!" Dean cut him off with a hand to his chest. "This is not your fault." He told him. "None of this is your fault. This is my fault. My fault because I went after that stupid son of a bitch alone. It was the only way... I didn't have a choice."

"If I hadn't been with the angels- and instead, being with you, while you were going after him, I could have saved you and killed him myself and you would not be in your current position."

"It's over and done with. There's no going back now." Dean sighed dropping his hands to his sides.

Castiel looked over at Dean and carded his fingers through Dean's brown hair. "I'd rather have you cursed or not, remember?"

Dean looked at him longingly and Cas just smiled in return. "Is that why you have six different-" Dean trailed off, gesturing to his head.

Castiel nodded in response. "Yes, you can see my true form, Dean...and I can see yours." He explained looking into Dean's green eyes.

Dean scoffed, "I bet i'm one ugly mother fucker then, huh?" He joked.

Castiel looked down with his hands in his lap, with a painful smile on his face. Some things still stayed the same. It hurt Castiel immensely to see that Dean's self-loathing was still intact. Castiel didn't think that about Dean at all. He thought Dean was still beautiful- even if he had a soul or not. "No." He said softly, meeting Dean's eyes again. "I've always found you to be quite beautiful, Dean. Even now, without your soul. Now that i've seen your true form, it makes you all the more breathtaking to look at." He explained as he gently brushed his thumb across Dean's flushing cheek.

"Gee, Cas you sure are a sap." Dean commented, still blushing. "Do you swing both ways now- angels _and_ demons? Or are you just testing the waters?" He chuckled quietly.

Cas cocked his head slightly and squinted. "I do not _swing_ any way, Dean and i'm not quite sure what angels and demons have to do with analyzing H20. I was chosen to look after you _years_ ago and now just because you're a demon- you expect me to just a-abandon you?" He asked harshly raising his hands in the air.

"No Cas- no," he chuckled. "That's-that's not what I meant." He told him with a hand resting on Castiel's shouder. He noticed his expression soften a little.

"What did you mean by that then?" The blue eyed angel asked.

"You said I was 'all the more breathtaking to look at'. Do you have a thing for demons now, too?" Dean asked.

"No, I- just one.."

Dean blinked and his eyes were suddenly black. "Who?" Dean asked in a low growl through clenched teeth, as his gripped the lapels of the angels trenchcoat. Castiel leaned back and looked into Dean's black eyes. "You.." Castiel answered in barely a whisper.

Dean blinked once more and his eyes were their normal beautiful green color. "Oh." He said and he pulled back from Castiel smoothing down his ruffled coat, from Dean's fists being bunch up at the opening. "Sorry," Dean cleared his throat. "I uh-"

"Got a little jealous and carried away?" Castiel asked, finishing his sentence for him.

Dean nodded, "yeah. Sorry, man."

Castiel smiled. "It's alright, Dean. He chuckled softly. "No need to apologize. I know you.."

"So, did you mean it?" Dean asked twirling his thumbs looking at Castiel for an answer.

"What? About you being breathtaking?" He asked. Dean nodded. "Yes, Dean. I would never lie to you."

"You don't think i'm a monster?" Dean asked after a minute of silence.

"Well, when I first saw you in the hallway, with that axe, about to kill your brother. Yes. But now that I know you're harmless. No. I don't think you're a monster.."

"I don't want to hurt Sammy. He knows I would _never_ hurt him. _He knows_."

"I know he knows, Dean. You're his brother." Castiel explained, running his fingers through the back of Dean's hair.

"Did you hear me?" Dean asked with his head down, afraid to meet Castiel's eyes.

"Did I hear you?" Castiel asked confused, his head cocked to the side.

"Did you hear me- what I told Sammy about you, when he called for you?"

Castiel shook his head in confusion, "I don't recall..."

Dean sighed, "I told him that you weren't much of an angel...because the grace you have isn't yours.." He explained. "I swear I didn't mean it."

Cas smiled weakly, "it's alright Dean, I know you didn't."

The room fell silent for a long minute. Both men had no clue what to say to each other. Dean turned to Cas. "I missed you." He blurted out. He bit his lip and focused on the hardwood floor of his bedroom, hoping that Castiel didn't notice his sudden out burst.

Castiel just smiled and rested his hand on Dean's face, "I missed you too." He whispered as he leaned in to kiss Dean's pink lips.

The room quickly filled with the sound of lips softly coming together. The kisses were gentle and sweet. The two of them refusing to come up for air in the next few minutes until Cas pulled away first with smile. Dean kissed him once, twice, three times more for good measure and smiled back at him.

Castiel stood and smoothed his coat before extending his hand out for Dean, "come on." He said with a little smile. "Let's go apologize to your brother." He suggested.

Dean grabbed his hand and pushed himself off the bed, letting Cas lead him out the door.


End file.
